The present invention relates to a retractable handle assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable handle assembly for a suitcase.
A conventional handle device of a suitcase can be extended or retracted according to the operation of the user. The conventional handle device is inserted in the suitcase. However, a retractable mechanism of the conventional handle device may be broken easily. U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,981 has disclosed a handle device of a suitcase.